


works like a charm

by itsmylifekay



Series: work [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, possessive!Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmylifekay/pseuds/itsmylifekay
Summary: Eddie's worrying and driving the whole team up a wall, so Buck decides it's time for some drastic measures--  namely getting Eddie to screw him as a form of stress relief. Luckily, he has a few tricks up his sleeves that are sure to work like a charm. Featuring lots of pet names and the return of Eddie: Possessive Bastard Extraordinaire
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: work [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540276
Comments: 63
Kudos: 1257





	works like a charm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ppl at the discord for encouragement, music, and to @sibbed for the Spanish help

“Look, Buck, I get that Eddie’s stressed out. And as a fellow parent I get it, I do, but…”

“But he’s being a huge pain in the ass,” Chim finishes, putting his hands up when Hen shoots him a glare.

Buck sighs. Because he knows _exactly _what they’re talking about. Carla had found a weeklong camp program for Christopher, where he could go and interact with more kids his age with disabilities, experience some nature, have some time away from home… Christopher had been absolutely thrilled at the idea, especially once he had been assured that he could bring a few toys from home and could call if he needed anything. Eddie, however, had needed more convincing. It took another week for him to agree, and that was only after looking through countless reviews and a promise that they’d go get Christopher the moment anything went wrong.

Christopher left for camp three days ago. Eddie has been insufferable ever since.

He’s irritable and on-edge and driving everyone up the wall, pulling out his phone and wondering aloud if he’s done the right thing and if Christopher’s okay and ‘maybe he should call the camp, just to check in’. The team is doing their best to reassure him and give him space, but all of their patience is wearing thin, especially knowing they’ve got four more days to go and each day has gotten progressively worse.

“I know, guys, I—” Buck glances over his shoulder and lowers his voice. “I’ve been trying to talk to him. Nothing’s working. I had to rub his back for like an hour last night to even get him to go to sleep. I’m as desperate as the rest of you.”

Hen groans, shakes her head.

Chim buries his face in his hands. “I can’t make it to the end of the week.” He looks out at Hen from between his fingers. “Think we can just inject him with a little something? Medically induced coma for a few days until Christopher’s back?” 

“Much as I wish we could, no.” She turns back to Buck. “Look, I don’t care if you have to go all ‘sexual healing’ at this point, just make it stop.”

“You think I haven’t tried that?” Buck hisses, checking over his shoulder again. Because he’d _tried _sex, the first night, but Eddie had gently pushed him away and said he wasn’t in the mood. He had looked so sad and pathetic that Buck had just given in, collapsed down on his chest and let Eddie pet through his hair until he fell asleep. “Look, I have one last resort for tonight, but if this doesn’t work… We’re all just going to have to suffer.”

They wish him luck and honestly, Buck thinks he might need it. Sex between him and Eddie has never been a problem in the six months or so they’ve been officially together and while a couple nights ago wasn’t the first time either of them had turned down the opportunity, it was the first time Eddie had _continually _been uninterested— and all because he was wound so tight worried over Christopher. Which is exactly why Buck was trying to help him _un_wind.

He’s tried everything else he could think of, too. From backrubs, to herbal teas, to looking through update photos sent by the camp. No dice. And he knows Eddie well enough by now to know that the other man needs stop clamping down on everything he’s feeling and just let go. Eddie still hasn’t really learned how to do that without some kind of physicality, and like hell is Buck going to let Eddie go looking for a fight.

Which is exactly why he finds himself here, now, digging around in their closet while Eddie takes a shower. He pulls out an old shirt from where he’d stashed it a couple months before, takes just a moment to eye the faded letters on the back before slipping it over his head. Then, he sits down on the bed. And waits.

As soon as the shower shuts off, his heart starts beating a little faster, anticipation and a hint of nerves making him shift his wait on the mattress. He looks down at the floor. Takes a deep breath.

The handle rattles and the door swings open and Buck freezes, waits for some kind of reaction. But nothing comes. No footsteps. No sharp intake of breath. He shifts again, prays into the silence that he hasn’t miscalculated.

“Is that…?” Eddie starts. Something about his voice sounds…off.

Buck drags his eyes up to look at him, takes in the way he’s standing there, looking stricken, in nothing but a towel around his waist. Any other time, he’d be smirking and making some comment about licking the water off his abs, but as it is he just meets Eddie’s gaze and swallows. Decides to put all his chips on the table.

“Is it what, _papi?_”

The effect is instantaneous. Eddie’s eyes flash and before Buck really knows what’s happening he’s got Eddie pressing into the space between his thighs, hot and insistent, spreading his legs even further apart to make room for Eddie’s hips. He chokes back a surprised sound and looks up in wonder as Eddie takes his face in both hands, palms gentle but firm against Buck’s jaw.

Eddie’s staring back at him with dark, hungry eyes. Like he wants to eat Buck _alive._

“Say it again,” he whispers. He brushes over Buck’s bottom lip with his thumb and Buck’s tongue flicks out to catch it, makes Eddie press in a little harder.

Buck shudders and sucks in a breath, looks up into Eddie’s face and feels nothing but warm, cloying heat as he meets the older man’s gaze.

“I asked, is it _what, pap—_”

He’s cut off by the firm press of lips against his own, Eddie groaning into his mouth and bringing one hand down to cradle the back of Buck’s neck, tongue sweeping over Buck’s full bottom lip. Buck opens to him immediately, lets Eddie take control of the kiss and tries to keep up, nips lightly at Eddie’s bottom lip and shudders when Eddie’s grip on his neck tightens in return.

It feels like the best kind of adrenaline rush, all hot and sparkling down his spine, crackling through every nerve ending and making him dizzy. His dick is already starting to harden rapidly in his pants and he clutches at Eddie’s waist, hands stroking over as much skin as he can reach, still warm and slightly damp from the shower.

He lets out a low whine when Eddie pulls away.

“_Querido,_” Eddie breathes, hot where he’s got his lips pressed to Buck’s temple. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Smirking, Buck rolls his shoulders and pushes Eddie back just enough for him to stand.

“Pretty sure I have some idea,” he says. He turns around and looks back over his shoulder, watches as Eddie takes in the familiar fabric of the jersey, not quite believing what he’s seeing until he reaches out and touches the bright yellow letters emblazed across Buck’s back.

_DIAZ._

Eddie says it aloud, like a prayer. Then he looks up, catches Buck’s eyes.

“Cariño,” he says, voice low and sending shivers down Buck’s spine. His hand slides up to the back of Buck’s neck and his eyes are dark, pupils blown wide. They make Buck feel _wanted. _In all the best possible ways.

“I want you to take off your pants and get on the bed for me,” Eddie says. “Can you do that?”

Buck nods and does as he’s told, strips down until he’s in nothing but the worn fabric of Eddie’s old jersey. He goes to climb on the bed, but suddenly Eddie’s mouth is hot against the base of his neck, kissing up the notches of his spine. His hands sweep under the fabric of the shirt and across Buck’s stomach, making the muscles jump.

“Eddie,” he gasps, twitching as one of Eddie’s hands strays up to his chest, thumb flicking over a nipple. “Eddie, please.”

Eddie just hums into his shoulder, presses a kiss into the bit of exposed skin there. His thumb keeps rubbing gentle patterns against Buck’s nipple until it’s pebbled up, making his cock twitch and leak where it’s straining between his legs.

“Be patient,” Eddie murmurs. “I’ll take care of you.”

Eddie’s other hand trails lower, teasing at the sensitive skin between Buck’s hipbones, just above where Buck really wants him. Buck whines and tries to get Eddie to move, has to bite back a moan when Eddie suddenly pushes him back so his ass is flush with Eddie’s hips.

“Do you believe me, cariño?” Eddie asks. “That I’ll take care of you?”

Buck huffs and squirms in Eddie’s hold. He can feel the hard outline of his cock through the towel and the jersey. His entire body throbs with how much he wants Eddie closer, all over him, until they’re both so lost in each other that they can’t think of anything else.

“You always take care of me, Eddie,” Buck says, pushing further back into the press of Eddie’s hips, feels Eddie’s cock twitch where it’s nestled between his cheeks. “And you told me to tell you when I _need_it.” He puts his hands over Eddie’s, through the fabric of the shirt. “I need it now, _papi._”

Eddie twitches, freezes, and Buck takes the opportunity to turn and catch Eddie’s mouth with own. He draws him in with both hands and groans at the way Eddie comes back to life, the way he licks into his mouth and wraps two strong hands around Buck’s wrists, pulls them away and puts them down by his sides. The way he gets his own hands on Buck’s chest and pushes until the backs of Buck’s knees hit the bed.

Panting and sprawled out across the covers, Buck looks at Eddie standing above him, feels his heart hammering in his chest and can’t help but reach for the other man, fingers curling in the knotted fabric of his towel to draw him closer.

Eddie doesn’t need any more encouragement than that, undoes the towel and lets it fall to the floor as Buck eagerly repositions himself on the bed, lets his legs fall open for Eddie to crawl between. The moan that escapes him when Eddie finally settles between his thighs, all hot, smooth, skin and the urgent press of his cock, is embarrassingly loud and when Eddie grabs his thighs and hitches him higher, gets their hips settled just right, he throws his own arm across his mouth to muffle the sounds.

A part of him worries he’ll shake apart if he doesn’t. He already feels untethered, lost in the heat and dizziness of every touch, of Eddie’s dark eyes on him, of the words that just send him spinning further and further out into the abyss.

Eddie does an experimental thrust and Buck groans again, toes curling, skin of his forearm already turning damp.

Eddie’s soft touch brings him back.

“No, querido_,” _Eddie says, gently pulling Buck’s arm away. “I want to hear you.”

Buck blinks up at him, still stupid from the heat coursing through him, and Eddie smiles fondly, lets Buck’s arm fall back on the bed so he can reach out and stroke the line of his jaw, touch the corner of his mouth with his thumb before slipping it inside waiting heat. It’s grounding and perfect and Buck moans around the intrusion, eyes closed and head thrown back when Eddie does another roll of his hips, unable to stop the needy sounds that escape him.

He just _wants. _Wants anything and everything Eddie will give him.

Eddie leans down and captures Buck’s mouth with his own, replaces his thumb with the hot press of lips. His forearms bracket each side of Buck’s head and Buck lets himself get lost in it, gets his own hands on Eddie’s back and urges him closer, tries to move with each roll of his hips as they rut against each other with nothing but Eddie’s old jersey in between.

Finally, Eddie shifts to dig in the bedside table, resettles between Buck’s legs with lube-slick fingers and a pleased hum at how Buck’s thighs fall open for him. He leans down and catches Buck in another kiss, long and slow and dirty, teeth tugging at Buck’s bottom lip as he pulls away.

Buck stares up at him, at his red bitten lips and the flush on his cheeks, and feels his heart swoop with how much he loves him, how much this, _them_, means to him. There’s nothing but the quiet of their home around them and the sound of Eddie’s gentle breaths. He pulls Eddie down for another kiss, this one softer, sweeter, and it means Buck can feel Eddie’s smile when he sucks in a breath at the first gentle press of a finger against his hole.

“I’ve got you, Evan,” Eddie murmurs, lips still close enough for Buck to feel every word. Eddie circles his finger a few times, teasing, before pressing in to the first knuckle.

He works Buck open with a maddening tenderness, swallows every gasp he draws from Buck’s lips as he works from one finger, to two, until finally he’s got three fingers knuckle deep in Buck’s ass, Buck’s thighs trembling on either side of him because it’s _too much _but also not nearly enough_. _

And he knows Eddie likes to take it slow, likes to take Buck apart with his lips and tongue and fingers until Buck can hardly think straight, but tonight isn’t supposed to be about him, it’s supposed to be about Eddie. About letting go.

Buck’s six foot two and basically made of muscle, he can take whatever Eddie wants to dish out. And he _wants _to.

“C’mon, Eddie,” Buck says, hitching one leg up to open himself further. “I’m ready. Please, papi.”

Eddie just hums, pulls his fingers out halfway before thrusting them in again, crooked at just the right angle to hit that little bundle of nerves that sends sparks shuddering up Buck’s spine. Then he just keeps them there, moving in tortuous circles until Buck’s thighs are clamping down on his hips, back arched and hands clawing at his shoulders.

“Eddie,” Buck pants, shaking his head and trying to squirm away from the feeling. It can’t be over yet, not like this. Not before Buck’s gotten Eddie where he needs to be. “I’m not going to last,” he says. “I want—” He cuts off with a groan when Eddie slowly drags his fingers out, pressing just the pad of his thumb to Buck’s opening, now twitching and so empty he could cry.

_Fuck, _he’s a mess. All he can do is spread his legs a little wider, look up into Eddie’s eyes and try to catch his breath.

Something that becomes increasingly harder to do when Eddie strokes warm hands up his thighs, looks down at Buck and murmurs, “Que hermoso.” His hands twitch against warm skin. “How did I get so lucky with you, mi amor?”

He shifts his weight and spreads Buck’s legs a little further apart, starts to line himself up, and it’s then that Buck’s brain finally sparks to life, has him putting both hands on Eddie’s chest and pushing him back so he can get up on his knees.

“Buck?” Eddie asks, voice confused and concerned and _fuck _why does he never think things through? Doesn’t help that most of his blood is currently in his dick.

Buck leans forward and kisses him quickly, tries to chase all the doubts away. “Sorry, I just—” he turns around so Eddie can see the back of the jersey again, can see his name printed across Buck’s back like a claim. Then, he bends over, gets both hands on the headboard and looks back over his shoulder. “I thought you might want to see this.”

Eddie puts his hands on Buck’s hips, thumbs circling over the skin there. “Very considerate.” He leans down and presses his lips to the shell of Buck’s ear. “Why do I feel like you’re teasing me, cariño?”

Buck shakes his head, shudders when he feels one of Eddie’s hands slide up his spine, rucking the jersey up past his waist.

“No?” Eddie asks. He shoves Buck’s legs further apart and presses right up against him, hot line of his cock trapped between them. “Then tell me what you need, querido. No more games.”

“I need _you_, Eddie,” Buck says, twisting just enough to catch Eddie’s eyes. “Want you to let go and fuck me like you mean it, like you’re going to ruin me for anyone else.”

It’s a good thing he’s expecting what comes next, and that he’s pushed far enough away from the headboard that he doesn’t get his face smashed on the way down, because Eddie shoves him down into the bed. _Hard. _One hand still on his lower back and the other at the base of his neck. He’s pressed down into the pillows with his ass in the air, mouth open on a gasp.

Eddie’s hands are tight on his hips, fingers pressing hard enough to bruise. He leans forward to growl into the shell of Buck’s ear. “Why are we even considering _anyone else?_”

“Fuck,” Buck curses around a moan. His fingers flex in the sheets.

Eddie presses the head of his cock to Buck’s hole, rubs it up and down before inching closer, letting it catch at the rim. “You want to feel it tomorrow, cariño? Is that what you need?”

“Yeah,” Buck breaths, trying to push back against the heat of Eddie’s cock.

They’re finally at the end of Eddie’s rope, balancing on a knife’s edge as restraint wars with how badly he wants to make Buck his own, crawl into his skin and possess every part of him.

And if you had asked Buck a year ago if he’d be panting for it, drooling into the sheets and twitching with how badly he _needs_, he wouldn’t have understood. Getting bent over and fucked senseless wasn’t really in his wheelhouse at the time. Now, though, he can’t stop thinking about it. Wants to be the sole focus of Eddie’s world, wants to have every bit of Eddie he can get.

Wants Eddie to have every piece of _him._

“Please, papi,” he groans. “I need it.”

Eddie’s hips thrust forward and he fills Buck with one solid stroke, leaves him choking on a moan as he settles with his hipbones pressed to Buck’s ass. There’s no time to adjust before Eddie is pulling out and slamming back in, quickly setting a pace that leaves Buck breathless. He feels flushed and messy, mouth open, eyes shut, and he turns his face into the crook of his arm as he bites back a whine, entire body shuddering as Eddie buries himself deep.

He can feel Eddie’s thighs pressed close to his own, muscles bunching and flexing with each thrust. He can feel the strength of Eddie’s arms, holding him in place and pulling him back to meet each roll of Eddie’s hips, hands calloused and strong against his skin. It sends a special kind of thrill up his spine knowing that Eddie could pin him to a wall, could even hold him down if Buck wasn’t really trying to throw him off.

It’s almost embarrassing how quickly he finds himself at the edge, wanting so badly to reach down and take care of his aching cock, jerk himself to completion while Eddie pounds his ass. He makes an aborted movement to do just that, but thinks better of it, knows Eddie would only slap his hand away.

He has to be _patient._

“So good for me,” Eddie hums, no doubt seeing the motion, palms tracing a hot, sweeping path up and down Buck’s sides underneath the shirt. “Taking my cock so well.” He thrusts back in and stays pressed close, grinds into Buck’s ass with small, teasing circles that have Buck close to tears, entire body buzzing with the need for release.

“Please,” he begs. “Please, Eddie. _Papi_.”

He can’t take anymore, feels like he’s going to melt right out of his skin.

When Eddie finally reaches down and wraps one broad palm around his cock, Buck feels his entire body tighten, ass clenching down on Eddie’s cock, hot and perfect and filling him up just right.

“Ven acá,” Eddie whispers, other arm looping around Buck’s chest and hauling him to his hands and knees, Eddie’s chest pressing tight to his back, fabric of the jersey bunched tight between them. He gives another roll of his hips, bites the exposed skin at Buck’s shoulder then sooths it with a kiss. “Entrégate, cariño. Let go.”

Buck doesn’t have to be told twice, couldn’t have held back even if he wanted to with Eddie wrapped so tightly around him, inside him, breath hot against the back of his neck and making his head spin. He moans Eddie’s name as he release shudders through him, is saved from collapsing back down onto the bed only by Eddie’s arm keeping him locked tightly to his chest. Eddie fucks him through it and strokes at his cock until Buck winces and shies away, oversensitive.

Eddie pulls his arms away and lets Buck sink back into the covers, hands smoothing down the backs of his thighs, over his ass, and to the sensitive planes of his stomach. “So good,” he murmurs. “You did so good for me, Evan.”

He’s tense as he waits for Buck to unclench around him, cock still splitting him open and making him twitch through the aftershocks.

Buck whines, pants into the sheets. “Please,” he says. “Eddie, please. Need you, I—” Tears prick at his eyes as he can’t find the words, makes him feel stupid.

“Shhh, mi amor,” Eddie hushes him, hands still so gentle against Buck’s overheated skin. “You have me.”

He rocks into Buck again and slides his hands to Buck’s hips, holds him tight as he gets back into a rhythm, chases his own release. It’s too much, makes Buck gasp and squirm against Eddie’s hold, clenching down around him and making them both groan. Thankfully, it doesn’t take much for Eddie to fall over the edge, hips stuttering and staying buried deep inside as he fills Buck with his release.

They stay like that for a moment, both trying to catch their breath, before Eddie gently pulls out, has Buck hissing into the sheets. A warm hand is immediately rubbing at his side, another creeping down to tease at the cleft of his ass, spreading him open so one finger can dip back inside. He feels warm and slick and empty, hole trying to clench down on Eddie’s finger. He can already feel cum dripping down his crack. He has to suck in a breath when, a moment later, he feels Eddie push it back inside.

He heaves himself up onto his elbows and looks blearily over his shoulder. “Is that something else to add to the list?”

Eddie hums noncommittally, looks up from Buck’s ass like he’s coming out of a daze. “There’s a list?”

“Oh hell yeah,” Buck says, feels like he’s coming back to himself bit by bit, smirk slowly sliding across his face. “The jersey, the jealousy… _papi._”

Eddie’s eyes narrow.

Buck grins.

“C’mon, it’s not like we both didn’t enjoy it.” He flexes his back and rolls his shoulders, dislodges Eddie’s hands and flops down onto his back, away from the wet spot. “And _fuck _I am definitely going to be feeling that tomorrow. So you can enjoy feeling like a smug, possessive asshole while I limp around.”

Eddie climbs over the top of him, boxes him in and leans down to press a kiss against his lips.

Buck just smiles against his mouth.

“Can you imagine if I wore the jersey, too?”

“Buck,” Eddie says, voice pitched low in warning.

“What? Thought you’d be into parading me around. You always like it when I wear your other clothes.”

“Because this is special,” he says, stubble scratching at Buck’s neck while he kisses at the exposed skin around the collar. “And you know I don’t like to share.”

Buck huffs out a laugh. “Well good thing you don’t have to then. I’m all yours, baby.”

Eddie pulls back to look at him, eyes suddenly unbearably fond. He reaches out and cups Buck’s jaw, traces an eyebrow with his thumb.

“Thank you,” he says.

Buck catches his hand, holds it against his face then pulls it down to kiss the center of his palm. “You feeling better, then?”

Eddie nods, kisses Buck softly on the lips. “Sorry I was being such an ass.”

“It’s okay, you were stressed,” Buck says. “But there was already talk of drugging you or locking you in the storage closet. So I figured I’d, you know, take one for the team. Offer my body as tribute.”

“Yeah, you look like you’ve suffered,” Eddie laughs, pressing one final kiss to Buck’s lips before climbing out of bed. He holds a hand out to haul Buck upright as well, rolls his eyes at the slight pout he gets. “C’mon, we need to shower.” He glances over Buck’s shoulder and makes a face. “And probably put on new sheets.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Buck grumbles, lets Eddie pull him up. “You get the clean clothes, I’ll get the water going.”

He starts towards the bathroom, stretches his arms over his head to work out some of the tension in his shoulders, but pauses when he hears Eddie say something colorful in Spanish, turns back to catch Eddie staring at him with wide eyes and a flush to his cheeks.

“Dios, Buck.” He says, then shakes his head, seems to come back to himself. “Go get in the shower. I’ll be right there.”

He turns away and starts digging around in the dresser before Buck can say anything else, leaves Buck to stare at him suspiciously then slip into the bathroom, turning to look at himself backwards in the mirror. At first, he doesn’t get it. Doesn’t see why him in the jersey would elicit a reaction like that at this point in the evening. But then he lifts his arms, mimics the stretch from earlier and feels his own cheeks pink.

Eddie’s name in bold between his shoulders, fabric of the jersey pulled up just enough to expose the curve of his ass, the sheen of cum leaking between his legs. There are noticeable red spots where Eddie’s hands had been, sure to leave faint bruises come morning.

If they weren’t already spent, Buck’s certain he would currently be pinned between Eddie and the wall.

(He’s not sure if he won’t be regardless if he doesn’t get started on the shower.)

But that, he decides, is an idea for another day.

For now, he settles for _Mission Accomplished _and the warm press of Eddie against his back as they fall asleep, the looseness in his shoulders as they walk into the station the next day.

He leans on the balcony beside Hen and Chimney, all three of them watching as Eddie starts checking one of the trucks, humming softly under his breath.

Chim shakes his head in disbelief. “It’s a miracle.”

Hen turns to give Buck a look. “Last resort, huh?” she asks, beginnings of a smirk on her face.

Buck grins, winks.

“Worked like a charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr, same username


End file.
